elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantments (Elona+)
Table of enchantments *Name is how the enchantment appears when you examine a piece of equipment. *Level is the item's egolv required to generate the enchantment. -1 only generates on cursed or doomed items, and 100 is never randomly generated. *Value is used in artifact fusion to gauge how powerful an item is. *Weighting is used to pick a random enchantment. Higher weighting means more common. *Equipment type is the type of equipment the enchantment can be randomly generated on. How enchantments are added Fixed Enchantments An item has enchantments inherent to its type and material. More detail can be found on the Equipment page. Every precious item has enchantments that they are always generated with. Item Generation When an item is created, it gets a number of enchantments depending on its type, quality, and curse state. Bad, Good, and Precious quality items never have random enchantments. Every other item generates an egolv which is between 0 and 4 which is used to limit the level of enchantment the item can be generated with. Item Type Staves can be generated with the following, with a 10% chance each: * It enhances your rock throwing * It enhances your spells * It increases your magic by __ * It increases your casting * It increases your mana by __ * it increases your magic capacity Pistols and Short Bows have a 10% chance to be generated with * It allows quick shooting Item Quality Great quality items have enchantments depending on their prefix or suffix. Items with neither failed to generate a suffix because their egolv was too low. * Items with a prefix (singing, servant's follower's, howling, glowing, conspicuous, magical, enchanted, mighty, trustworthy) have 1-5 random enchantments up to egolv, each with an 8% chance of being negative, eg reducing attributes/stats/resistances instead of increasing them. * Items with a suffix have whatever enchantment is intrinsic to the suffix, and 0-2 random enchantments up to egolv. There is a 50% chance of getting the first random enchantment, which has a 20% chance of being negative. There is a 25% chance of getting the second enchantment, which has a 25% chance of being negative. Table of suffixes * Name is the name of the suffix. * Level is the item's egolv required to generate the suffix. * Equipment type is the type of equipment the suffix can be randomly generated on. * Effect is the enchantments intrinsic to the suffix. Miracle quality weapons have a 5% chance of being a living weapon. This is affected by the rare loot trigger. * Living weapons get one enchantment up to level 99 with a high enchantment power. Non-living weapons and armour * There is a 10% chance of getting an enchantment up to level 99. * It then generates p = rnd(rnd(rnd(10) + 1) + 3) + 3. If the item is a weapon and p>11 it has a further 10% chance to be an eternal force weapon. Eternal force weapons get an additional enchantment up to level 99 and are always blessed. * p random enchantments up to egolv are added. Each enchantment has a 20% chance of being negative, unless it's an eternal force weapon. Godly quality weapons also have a 5% chance of being a living weapon. This is affected by the rare loot trigger. * Living weapons get one enchantment up to level 99 with an even higher enchantment power. Non-living weapons and armour * Godly quality items get one enchantment up to level 99, and 1-2 resistances with at least 150 enchantment power. * It then generates p = rnd(rnd(rnd(10) + 1) + 3) + 6. If the item is a weapon and p>11 it has a further 10% chance to be an eternal force weapon. Eternal force weapons get an additional enchantment up to level 99 and are always blessed. * p random enchantments up to egolv are added. Each enchantment has a 10% chance of being negative, unless it's an eternal force weapon. The enchantments also have 200 encpower more than usual. Cursed Every item that is generated as cursed or doomed adds one random enchantment up to egolv with a high enchantment power. Cursed 1-2 random negative enchantments and doomed items have 2-3. These negative enchantments all have the same probability and have a higher enchantment power than usual: * Weakens resistance * Decreases attribute * Any enchantment with -1 level Adding Enchantments See the Artifact Fusion page.